In computer graphics, a reference image that is an original is often converted such as through rotation and/or the like and displayed overlapping a display image. In such a transformation process, high-speed processing is necessary. Hence, various technologies have been suggested for converting reference images at high speed.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, an image processing device is disclosed in which image data input in line-base format is temporarily stored in a buffer memory with smaller capacity than the image data capacity of one image and is output in block interleave format.
In Patent Literature 2, an image processing device is disclosed that renders an image at high speed by expanding one line of source image data.
In Patent Literature 3, an imaging device is disclosed for rotating image data at high speed.
In Patent Literature 4, an image interpolation method is disclosed in which a reference image undergoes coordinate transformation and the resulting image is interpolated.
In addition, in Patent Literature 5, a two-dimensional data rotating and processing device is disclosed that can accomplish rotation processing of an image at high speed.